


A Touch of Strange

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Jenny Flint meets someone extraordinary.  The rules she was taught as a child say she should be frightened.  And maybe she is—but not as much as she is fascinated.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665835
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	A Touch of Strange

Jenny should have run away.  
  
By all the rules of being properly female, she should have fled her rescuer, screaming. Old voices from childhood: _snakes are slimy, I dare you to touch that, I can't believe you touched that!_ She'd been mocked enough; she'd never dared to admit that she didn't find snakes disgusting. Fascinating, rather. Smooth and alien and just dangerous enough to be thrilling. A touch of strange.  
  
The dragon-lady was looking at her, surprise and perhaps a trace of unease usurping her previous haughty confidence. She had, Jenny realized, expected screaming and fainting.  
  
Jenny _was_ afraid. She'd just seen this woman–this impossible, mythical being–annihilate the seven-foot-tall, clawed abomination which was all that was left of Mister Carlyle. The body was still at the base of the servant's stairwell.  
  
But the fear didn't stand a chance against the wonderment of it. Jenny stepped forward hesitantly. Then, as if dreaming, she reached out to touch the dragon-lady's face.  
  
Not slimy. Rough and rich with texture and enthralling.  
  
"What are you?" Jenny breathed.  
  
The dragon-lady's eyes hadn't left Jenny's. She seemed almost as fascinated by Jenny as Jenny was by her. "My name is Vastra," she said softly.


End file.
